


Tome of Motherhood | Chapter 3 - The Neediest Child

by CTFMeister



Series: Tome of Motherhood [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Progression, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/F, F/M, FTM, Gender Bender, Incest, Transformation, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Effie is quite angry about the way Elise treats her children, though in reality she's actually just jealous. What will Elise do when she finds out?Also Arthur is there I guess.





	Tome of Motherhood | Chapter 3 - The Neediest Child

**Author's Note:**

> Woopie, here's this part done. Not much to say about this one, I think. Just the regular, please feel free to criticize, all the input I get is helpful. No the important thing to talk about is the winner of the poll for my next series! And the winner is... Book of Bending: Dark! Where all the Nohrians become gender bent. I'm going to finish this series first, of course, but look forward to Book of Bending in the future! Anyways, enjoy!

Effie munched on her food angrily as she sat alone in the dining hall. A few meters in front of her were her liege, Elise along with her children, Selena and Camilla, who sat on her legs, sucking on Elise’s breast energetically while Elise massaged their penises with a gentle smile on her face. Next to her sat Beruka, who stared at her longingly while he masturbated his tiny package.

Effie stared at all of them with fierceness in her eyes. Not because this was an uncommon, everyone in camp knew that it was around this time that Elise went to dining hall to feed her children. And she was always very promiscuous with them, this was just par for the course.

No, rather this anger came from somewhere different. Effie despised the way Elise treated her young. Spoiling them in such manners, bending to their every whim and demands, she was practically setting them up for failure. She wasn’t raising soldiers, she was raising bums. This was the excuse she used to justify her anger.

 In reality however, a small part of her was simply jealous. Lady Elise was an amazing person, and Effie had to work incredibly hard to get to spend time with her. Her sons on the other hand were simply just born, and they got to be treated and spoiled by Elise. It wasn’t fair.

Effie looked down to her trays to find that she had run out of food. Though she had eaten 4 male sized rations, her stomach still hungered. Normally, she’d just get more food, but at this time the kitchen was closed and Effie wished to watch this scene no longer. She cleaned up and left the tent. Maybe some training would calm her down.

 

Arthur exited the healing tent, after having just delivered an injured soldier. With a smile on his face and his sense of justice content, he walked off to wherever his feet lead him so he could find more helpless people to rescue. While walking through camp though, he came across his liege, Elise.

Elise walked fully clothed except for her breasts, which were bare and hanging out for all to see. In her arms, she carried her son Beruka, who sucked on his mother’s teat while she pleasured his penis. Behind her, followed Selena and Camilla, holding hands and whispering things to each other. All of the children were scantily clothed, Selena and Camilla only wearing brightly colored tangas, while Beruka sat completely naked in his mother’s arms.

Arthur flinched at the sight. Normally he’d go up to salute his liege but it seemed she was kind of… busy. In fact, it didn’t look like Elise was paying attention to anything besides her feeding child. She stared at him intently with a smile on her face, as if in a trance. The scene also gave him quite the odd feeling, as if something wasn’t right. Nevertheless, as a dutiful retainer he went up to his liege with a smile on his face.

“Greetings Lady Elise!” He said. “Wonderful day we’re having” The sudden interaction brought Elise back to reality. She stopped and stared blankly at Arthur for a second, then smiled and answered.

“Ah! Hello Arthur. How are you doing this fine day?” She asked him. “I’m quite sorry I didn’t notice you.”

Arthur shortly glanced down to meet Beruka’s gaze, who shot a deathly stare at him, angry that his interruption had stopped his mother’s hand-job but still sucking on her tit. Arthur quickly looked back up though, as to address Elise.

“Uh- Yes! That’s no problem milady.” He answered “I- Ummm… I was just going around helping whoever I can. Justice never sleeps you know!” Elise smiled fondly at him.

“Of course, Arthur. We all appreciate the work you do.” She told him. “Just make sure not to overwork yourself, Ok?” Arthur gave a nervous nod, as Elise started back to her tent.

“Now then, if you’ll excuse me.” Elise began to pleasure Beruka’s penis once again as she walked away from Arthur, Camilla and Selena quickly following after her. Arthur let out a small sigh of relief as they left, thankful to have gotten over that awkward situation. He became very energetic quickly though, thoughts of justice filling his mind.

 

Late at night, Effie stood firmly in front Elise’s tent. During her last training session, she finally figured out what to do regarding her feelings towards Elise’s kids; she would speak with her liege about her concerns and then hopefully things would change. Now she’d finally mustered up the courage to tell her. She took a deep breath and readied herself.

“Lady Elise!” She shouted stiffly. “I must speak with you. There’s some things I must discuss with you.” Relative silence ensued as Effie waiter for a response.

“One second!” Came a voice from inside. Effie let out another sigh, now relaxing. She looked about without focus, thinking over what she would tell her liege. Soon after, Elise popped out from the tents door, a huge smile adorning her face, and greeted Effie.

“Hello Effie!” She said “It is quite late. Is there something you need from me?” Effie hesitated for a second. She didn’t want Elise to be insulted or her to start disliking Effie. However, finding her resolve once more, she looked at her friend with a stern expression.

“Lady Elise” She said, some shakiness still noticeable in her voice “I wish to talk to you about the way you treat your children.” Elise gave her a confused look.

“Don’t you think you spoil them too much?” She continued. “I mean, they’re already [Above the legal age of consent], don’t you think you shouldn’t be breastfeeding them anymore? And the way you tend to their every whim and want, at this rate they’ll end up spoiled”.

As Effie ran down her complaints to Elise, while Elise listened attentively, maintaining her puzzled face. In reality however, she was merely thinking of how to use her tome to further normalize her behavior with her children. She had no intentions of changing the way she treated her children, they deserved it after all. Still, she listened, pretending to care as Effie continued listing other complains she had.

“It’s just… It’s just not fair” Effie mumbled with a blush. Now Elise’s interest was piqued, as though her expression didn’t change, new amusing thoughts began entering her head.

“I’m sorry Effie.” She asked her. “What do you mean?”

Effie blushed harder. “Well… Those kids get all that pampering just because they happened to be born, while others have to work real hard to get those things.” Effie stood there embarrassed, her speech finished, shyly looking down to the ground. Elise on the other hand, now had a devilish grin come over her face.

“Ahh… I’m quite sorry Effie.” Elise said, wrapping her arms around Effie. “I didn’t notice that I was mistreating you so.” Elise came closer to Effie and continued. “But don’t worry. I’ll make up for it.” Effie responded by looking away and blushing.

“N-No that’s n-n-not what I…” She stammered. “I-I don’t want you to do that to me. I just-”

Elise interrupted her by pulling her into the tent. Once inside, Elise dashed towards where she had hidden her tome, leaving Effie standing alone in front of the door. Effie looked downwards in embarrassment, though she then lifted her view to find she’d stumbled into an interesting sight.

Before her where Elise’s three sons copulating on her bed. Selena sat on the back, legs stretched while his penis was being sucked by Beruka. Camilla sat in the middle on his knees as he pounded Beruka’s boy butthole. Between them Beruka was lying down on the bed, ass up, as he took both of Selena’s and Camilla’s manhoods. All of them deeply enjoying their consummation of love, as the looks of ecstasies on their faces would make it clear.

The bizarreness of the scene was enough to daze her, as she now felt dizziness and a pounding in her head. Her thoughts would be interrupted though, as Selena opened his eyes from the pleasure to notice Effie, and then looked to his mom.

“Hey mom, are we getting a new brother?” He asked, a devilish smirk appearing in his face. Hearing the question made Effie’s mind clear, as memories from Elise and the others before their transformations began flooding into Effie’s head.

“Of course, baby.” Elise responded, still looking for her precious tome. “Effie here’s been feeling left out. So we’re gonna fix that.” With that, entered Effie’s mind. She didn’t understand how or why, but somehow Selena, Camilla and Beruka had been transformed into kids and it seems Effie was about to suffer the same fate.

Still dizzy and full of head-pains from her new memories, Effie turned to the door and slowly tried to escape from her doom. Elise, finally having found her tome, hopped up off the floor and rushed towards Effie, jumping on her and causing Effie to lose her balance and fall to the floor.

“Don’t you think you can get away now!” Elise told her with a bright smile, as she pinned Effie onto the floor.

 

Somewhere nearby, Arthur was walking back from the showers to prepare from some well-deserved sleep. Just before his last heroic deed, he’d gotten dirty after falling in some mud, leading to him needing a bath this late. As he returned to tent however, his heroic sense told him there was a person in need, which prompted him to rush to save the day.

He arrived at Elise’s tent quite quickly, and entered quickly, finding a strange scene.  In front of him, he saw Elise pinning down a shaking Effie and three naked boys sitting on the bed watching the struggle. He looked down at Effie, convulsing under Elise, as her body changed and morphed.

“Run…” Effie said, with great difficulty. “Get… Away…” Arthur looked at Effie dumbfounded. Though Arthur’s heroism would usually lead him to spring up to help, the strangeness of the situation confused him to the point where he didn’t know what to do, and just stood there frozen. Elise looked up to see the interruption, and smiled devilishly upon seeing him.

“Oh! Dear Arthur…” Elise said, slowly getting up from the ground. “Of course, I won’t leave you out of the fun!”

As she walked seductively towards Arthur, panic began filling his mind, making him turn and dash to the door. His dash was cut short however, as he tripped and fell face first to the ground, not because of magic mind you, but rather thanks to his characteristic terrible luck. With her magic book in hand, Elise licked her lips, casting the same familiar spell, as a greyish ball to surged from her hand and entered Arthur.

Elise knelt down and carefully began removing all of Arthur’s clothes, leaving the built specimen buck naked. Caressing his pristine body, she turned him to face her, then lowered her top and unbuckled her bra, releasing her monstrous breasts, which hit Arthur square in the face.

“Now, now. Don’t be shy.” She told him, softness in her voice. “Momma’s gonna take care of you, ok?”

Elise shoved her nipple into Arthur’s face, confused and dazed from the spell and his fall. He met Elise’s gaze, though as he tried to speak, she quickly shoved her nipple in his mouth. Arthur tried to spit the breast out reflexively, but was unable as Elise kept it inside by force.

“Suck baby. Suck.” Elise said.

Arthur was quite unsure of what to do. He wished to escape, but he couldn’t very well punch his liege. He tried to struggle from her grasp, but was unable to escape from his restraints. Tasting her sweet nipple, he fought every urge to suck it.

“Hmphh.” Elise said with a frown. “I guess we’ll have to do this the hard way.”

Elise grabbed Arthur’s massive dick and began stroking it. Arthur shuddered from the touch, as a wave of arousal and heat began spreading throughout his body. More pleasure and new feelings began inundating his mind, as Elise continued pumping his dick. These new feelings began to overpower Arthur’s senses, as though he tried to resist, he was soon taken over by pleasure. Soon, he began sucking on Elise’s nipple of his own volition, making Elise smile.

It didn’t take long for familiar pressure to appear within Elise’s breast, making her smile widen. Milk began pouring from Elise’s nipple into Arthur’s mouth, causing Arthur to orgasm and cum to shoot out of his massive rod. As her sweet milk swirled around in his mouth, his body began to heat up, preparing for the transformation that would ensue.

Arthur’s body began to shrink, as he lost inches of height and his limbs became smaller. All of Arthur’s muscle was lost, giving him a quaint physique. His ass plumped up, becoming bubbly and firm and his hips widened to become womanly. His face softened up considerably, becoming tender and small with his chin losing much of its size. His hair also became softer and grew a longer.

Soon Arthur had transformed from a burly man into a smol curvy girly-boy. Finally, his peen lost inches slowly until becoming a tiny 3 inched pecker that, though small, was still quite hard. Arthur came again, now from his tiny peen, spraying all over Elise’s hand. He then fainted in her arms, his mouth still attached to her nipple.

Elise licked her hands clean with a smile and picked up Arhur. “That’s my Artie!” She said, carrying Artie to the bed. Putting his new boy to bed, Elise once again focused on Effie who was still struggling in the floor.

“Hey boys.” Elise said, calling out to her sons. “Why don’t help your soon to be brother on the bed?” Quickly, the three kids complied and Effie found herself sitting on the bed surrounded by small boys. She had seen what happened to Artie, and though she wished to be disgusted by it, hints of arousal were starting to come over her. She looked at Elise sternly.

“Now don’t give me that look.” Elise told her. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” She sat next to her on the bed, patting Effie’s hair.

“Don’t you want to be get closer to me?” She asked her. “That’s why you became my retainer isn’t it.” Elise caressed Effie’s heated face.

“Well here’s your chance.” Elise told her, her face now inches from Effie’s. Effie paused for a moment, arousal flushing her face and heat swirling her thoughts. Lust and desire won over reason, and soon she pounced on Elise, sucking one breast wildly, while she played with the other one with her hands. She handled the breasts with fiercely, the strength of a knight apparent in her touch.

The sudden burst of pleasure sent Elise aback, as Effie’s roughness aroused Elise greatly. Effie continued to suck nibble and bite one breast, and to rub, smush and squish the other breast, now hungry for her meal. A message that would soon be answered, as soon breastmilk began pouring into Effie’s mouth.

Now orgasming, Effie’s changes began to propagate. Effie muscle became much softer and less defined, though some still remained. Her hips widened and butt plumped, as she became curvier in all the right places. For height, Effie didn’t lose much as she wasn’t very tall to begin with. Though soon the most important change would come.

Effie’s clit inflated and lengthened, with skin growing to cover it soon after. Her vaginal lips extended and became larger, soon merging to form a ballsack. Inside of her, Effie’s ovaries began to produce testosterone and eventually lowered until dropping into her fresh sack. A slit opened and cum flew from it as Effie orgasmed from her, or rather his new penis.

Effie took a break from sucking to look at his brand new penis. Though he had just cum, his penis was mighty erect, with a respectable 5 inches in size, much bigger than all of his brothers. He reached down to his balls and felt the enormous almost tennis ball sized testicles. Effie smiled.

Elise looked down from her bliss thinking she would see her new son sleeping, only to find that Effie was not only up and running, but that he’d also been gifted with endowments beyond any of his brothers. Effie gave Elise a smirk as he dove his dick right into Elise’s vagina. Effie pumped with such extreme vigor and madness that Elise cringed from the pleasure, her face washed with joy.

Effie fucked his mother hard with a smirk in his face. He pumped in and out making his mother writhe in pleasure, as his brothers watched in awe. He felt powerful, he looked at his brother’s tiny erect dicks, he was absolutely better than them. This feeling of superiority filled him with great pleasure, as he once again filled his mother’s pussy.

Elise had a hard time trying to get up, the pleasure coming from her new son making her wobbly. She felt him pull out from her vagina, and relative silence came to the room. Elise let out a sigh of relief, thinking her son had finally fallen asleep, only to have her mouth filled by Effie, who began fucking it savagely. Once again in bliss, Elise lost her faculties and fellated her son. Effie smiled, he pulled on his mother’s head forcing her to take his dick whole.

Effie grinned. He had been so angry that she had ignored him. For whatever reason, she was spending more time with the other three brats than with him. Maybe this would teach her a lesson. He came down her throat. It was time to teach her who the best son was.


End file.
